The Fault in Our Stars Sequel
by fangirl1027
Summary: I'm making more. XD Thanks for the reviews. No hate please! (:
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since Augustus died. Every single night I would cry myself to sleep. Truthfully, I didn't think anything would be the same without him.

Last night, I had cried myself to sleep, as usual. I woke up this morning. I felt sick to my stomach. As soon as I was able to stand up, I slowly walked down the stairs. My mom greeted me with a warm hug and cereal. I did not feel like eating at all.

As soon as I felt like I was able to speak without puking, I told my mom that I felt sick. She told me to go to my doctor to get checked out since her and dad had work. When she and dad left, I went to the doctor. He had news for me...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hazel, this is huge news, but you're pregnant. Eight weeks to be exact. You still have chances of having a miscarriage, but so far, this baby is looking healthy." Dr. said.

I was shocked at these news. This was huge, exciting, scary, and amazing.

"A-are you sure?" I asked

"100%" he said.

I was delighted and extremely happy, but how was I going to break this to my parents?


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the doctor gave me papers about pregnancy, I headed over to Augustus.

"Hey Augustus, listen, I have huge news...I'm pregnant with our baby." I said.

I didn't know if he was furious at himself for not using protection or delighted with the good news. I guessed delighted because there was then a huge sunshine.

I was going to put it up to Gus to decide whether this pregnancy go well or not. I hoped I would get to meet my child. Boy or girl, I'd be happy.

Since Isaac and I had become best friends, I decided to go over to his house to talk to him about this. I would also have to tell Gus's parents because it was Gus's child.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally arrived at Isaac's house. Right after I rang the doorbell, his sister answered. She yelled to Isaac and he told me to come in. As I walked through the door, I noticed something different. Isaac had shaved his head.

"Hi Hazel. Notice anything... _different_?" he said.

"Why of course! You shaved your head!" I replied.

"But not just any shave, I shaved it for cancer. To make a wig for a little boy like Gus who has no hope." he said sadly.

I was proud of him. He was blind and let a hairdresser shave his head without even seeing what he/she looked like. Also for giving up his hair for little boys like Gus.

"Listen Isaac...I gotta tell you something important..." I said.

"Yeah..." he said, anxious to hear.

"So, ya know how Gus and I went to Amsterdam?" I said.

"COME ON AND TELL ME ALREADY!" he shouted playfully.

"Gus got me pregnant and I'm eight weeks along. I don't know how to tell my parents and his parents. Please help me. You're the only person I can trust right now. I'm so nervous. I don't know if I should find out the gender, how I'm gonna afford all of the supplies, and how I'm going to take care of him/her. Also, how am I supposed to raise a baby on my own? He or she will most likely get cancer because her father and I both had it. For crying out loud, he died because of it!" I quickly said.

To my surprise, Isaac was able to catch every word I said.

"Listen Hazel, it'll all be okay. I know you can do it. Uncle Isaac is here for you." he said.

"Oh and one more thing..." I said.

"What is it now?" he said, laughing.

"Would you like to be... _ **THE GODFATHER?**_ " I said.

"Why yes. Thank you. It is an honor!" he said.

At least I had somebody supporting me...


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Isaac and I practiced what I was going to say, I headed over to the Water's house. Every week I would go visit them, so this would be my weekly visit.

I rang the doorbell. Mr. Waters answered with a warm smile.

"Come on in Hazel!" he said.

Mrs. Waters came into the room with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a gronola bar in the other.

"I have something that I would like to discuss with you." I said.

"Sure. Anything!" Mrs. Waters replied.

"First, thank you for being here for me through this all. It has been great! And second, while we were in Amsterdam, Gus and I well...did...'it' and I went to the doctor today, feeling sick. He told me that I'm eight weeks pregnant..." I said, sweating.

"OH MY GOODNESS THAT IS AMAZING!" they both said at the same time.

"Wait...you guys aren't mad?" I asked.

"Not at all! It's a grandkid! You guys are out of high school, it's all good!" they said again at the same time.

"Thank you. Mrs. Waters, I was wondering if you would like to be in the delivery room if the baby makes it?" I asked.

"Of course. And call me mom." she said.

"You can call me dad." he said.

It looked like I had three supporters. I just needed two more to have full support.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally arrived home. Mom was the only one home. Truly, I wanted to tell her before I told dad. If she flipped out, he surely would!

After five minutes after sitting in our driveway, I went into the house. Mom greeted me with a warm hello and a hug.

"Mom...I have to tell you something..." I said.

"Sure, anything!" she replied.

"So this morning, at the doctor's office, he informed me that I'm pregnant-" she cut me off.

"HONEY THAT'S GREAT! NORMAL PARENTS WOULD BE MAD, BUT I'M NOT! IT'S AMAZING NEWS!" she excitedly said.

"Thank you for supporting me! What do you think dad will say?" I asked nervously.

"He will be delighted. And by the way, your change of act, I knew you were pregnant." she said with a wink.

Jesus, she is good! As I was leaving, she caught me.

"And Hazel, I'm so proud of the woman you have become!" she said.

Supporter 4/5. This was better than I thought it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Dad got home around seven o'clock. Later than usual. Mom had prepared salad with chicken for dinner. My favorite. Surprisingly, dad was in an amazing mood. Thank God! As soon as we sat down for dinner, mom asked to be excused for a moment. She told me it was time for medicine. Dinner was later than usual, and it WAS medicine time, so I didn't argue.

"Hazel, now is the time to tell your father. He probably already has an idea, but I want you to do it. For me?" she said nicely.

We returned to the table ten minutes later, after I had finished all of my medicine. Dad had waited us to begin eating more.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you..." I said.

"Sure Hazel, anything!" he joyfully said.

"I went to the doctor's office today, feeling sick, he told me I'm eight weeks pregnant..." I nervously said.

"HAZEL THAT'S AMAZING!" he said, happier than ever.

"You-you're not mad?" I said, almost crying.

"Of course not! You're my daughter. I fully support you!" he said.

I started bawling my eyes out. After ten seconds of bawling, I just cried a little. Finally, after five minutes, I stopped. We all said a prayer, thanking God for our blessings.

I finally had 5/5 supporters and was ready to take on any challenges God and Gus threw at me. Life was good.


	8. Chapter 8

SIX MONTHS LATER:

I was finally eight months into the pregnancy! Every day, I would visit Gus and talk to him, silently about this. My once a week visits to his parents turned into twice a week visits. I knew that I was going to have twins! Two girls.

In order to be prepared, two hours before I went into labor, I asked Gus to stick one head for one of the girls into my head. Man, I was excited to meet my two little girls and to be a mom. As scary as it was, having tubes in my nose, and having cancer in the family from both the parents, I was so ready for them. They would be my life. I told mom and dad that I was going to find a job when they were one and buy a small apartment. They refused to let me. They wanted me to get a job when the twins turned one, but wanted me to stay with them so that they could help out and so that they could watch over me. I admit, I was glad that they refused to let me leave because I would nt be able to handle two babies at once (only being in my early twenties) and be going to work while controlling my cancer.

Just one month!


	9. Chapter 9

I just head the name from Gus. I got the bags packed and I am completely ready to have these babies!

LATER THAT DAY:

I just went into labor! This is going to be the most exciting time of my life! I told mom and dad. They rushed to the hospital. While dad was driving, mom called the Water's. They were on their way to the hospital.

Labor came fast! It hurt really bad. Because of my cancer, we didn't want to take risks by taking pain killers or having a c-section, so we had to do it all natural. I was crying, sweating, and laughing. Through it all, I was smiling.

Delivery went fast. It hurt, but it only took five minutes for each girl. Their names are beautiful and so are they...


	10. Chapter 10

Gus chose the name Juliet for the first born and I chose the name Augusta for the second born. She looked just like her daddy and Juliet looked just like me. Weird how it worked out, right? Mom and Mom (Gus's Mom) were there for me through the whole thing. They would encourage me and even tell me about their labors. They were a HUGE help!

It finally came time to bring Juliet and Augusta home. But first, they would have to get checked for cancer. The doctor had me hold one while my mom held the other. They did what they had to do to both. The tests would be back in one week. For that one week and for the rest of their lives, I would pray that they would be cancer free. Now, it wasn't up to Gus, it was up to God.

One week had passed, and I enjoyed everyday even more than the last. The doctor called, sounding happy. He told me that they both were cancer free. I was delighted with joy!

Even though Gus was gone, and everything would be harder without Gus, I still had amazing parents, an amazing friend, two amazing daughters, and Gus's parents. The cancer did kick my butt, but this was the dream life.


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry I haven't written anything new lately :3. i've been bad about that...**

Due to the cancer family history, I would have to bring Augusta and Juliet into the doctor once a month to get them checked out. I couldn't believe that a whole month had passed since I brought them home. Now, it was time for them to visit the doctor. This checkup would make me become a nervous wreck, like they all would. I just would pray.

The doctor did the testing and had us leave. He would call the following week with the news.

(ONE WEEK LATER)

I got a call from the doctor, him sounding half happy and half sad. He explained that things could change, and that Juliet had cancer. Fortunately, Augusta was still cancer free- as a parent I was a nervous wreck and felt bad for Juliet- as for Augusta I was overjoyed!

I don't know what will happen in the future, but in the meantime, I'm going to enjoy my life with my two princesses as long as I can. (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh! I'm so sorry I haven't written! It's been forever! Schoolwork has been taking over my life...I promise I'll try to write more often, as I've gotten lots of messages wanting more! xx, . **

 _Another month went by. Augusta and Juliet were now two months old._

Today, Juliet and Augusta have a doctor appointment to be tested for cancer. Juliet is battling Lung Cancer, like me. Because of her age, she is on tubes. Every time I look at her, tears come to my eyes. I'm always wondering if she'll make it. If Augusta will. Only time will tell...

"Honey, time to go!" Mom said. "Okay, mom! Let me change Juliet fast!" I replied. "Fine! Hurry up! We're running lat-" She tried yelling. "Yes, yes, I know! We're late..." I angrily replied.

We headed to the doctor. There, the doctor announced Augusta cancer free, once again. However, Juliet's cancer had progressed drastically. She had months left. He promised to do whatever it took to keep her alive longer. I, on the other hand, was hesitant about giving her tons of treatment. I feel like a horrible mother, but what's worse? Having her suffer or having her go to live with her father, happily, in heaven? Once again, it's God's plan...


End file.
